


Dreaming of college

by Stinkystella7



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Escapism, Gay Panic, M/M, Road Trips, dreamnotfound, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkystella7/pseuds/Stinkystella7
Summary: Both boys are hurting, lives raveged by parents. After so many years apart can spring break fix the hurt feelings between the two?---------------------------------I've never written a fan fic before but I've red a lot and I wanted to write one I know as a reader I would like. personally Im not a huge fan of fics with one insanly long chapter that just doesn't keep my attention so I'm writing this in a lot of shorter chapters. Please feel free to comment and tell me about what you like/dont like (:Update, no joke I cut off my pointer finger so this book might be on hold for a little bit (: sorry for the wait!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Intro to George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect life?

Monday- morning 6:03  
Florida- suburban neighborhood

George's alarm clock screams at him to start his long and productive day.

The sun slightly crests over the other houses in George's suburban neighborhood perfectly aimed at his eyes as if to be personally trying to wake him. The sweat-stained sheets tangled around George's legs feel like a prison and convince him to slip out of bed directly to his tan carpeted floors that slightly hold the smell of cat and a teenage boy. 

“Ughhh” George groans as the realization of last night flashed in his mind. Homework, Studying late into the night, and finally flopping into bed. He really needs to be sleeping earlier but with mostly honors classes sleep is rare and stressful. His blue backpack sitting in the corner of his small room reminds him of the task at hand.  
George sorts his papers strewn over his small desk and tosses them in his bag. The smell of burnt toast lures him downstairs into the kitchen where his mom is trying to make breakfast before she has to leave for work. “Mum please at this point Cat could make better toast, just head to work”. “I'm trying George! I know how hard you've been working and I just want to try to make it easy on you.” his mom quips back. “Do you need a ride?”. 

George rolls his eyes at this, she asks him every day and he always tells her that he prefers walking. It's the only time that he truly feels at peace. The dew on the sidewalk, the smell of salty air, And the fog are his favorite parts of his day. “No mum, I like walking, you know that.” She can sense that George is reaching his peak of talking this early without getting annoyed so she decides to leave for work early.


	2. Intro to Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little intro to clay

Monday- morning 8:30  
Florida- suburban neighborhood (specifically 6 houses down from George)

Splitting headache  
“Fuck” clay whispers under his breath. He spent last night drinking with Nick and he’s very much regretting his life choices. Clay for a moment considers going to school for once but immediately shoots down the idea knowing if he showed his face on campus every school official would be all over him. This isn’t how it was supposed to go, it started with ditching class to get away from his peers that relentlessly bullied him about constantly being bruised and acting out 

then he got mixed in with the wrong crowd. “I can’t go back now’ clay says with a sigh. Looking up at the ceiling clay wishes he could stay asleep forever or go back to third grade where his biggest problem was getting the good swing that overlooked the playground. After rolling around in bed for what felt like an hour clay decided that his messy hair needed to be taken care of. Stepping into the bathroom was a breath of fresh air, the cool tile was a nice change from the Florida heat that seemed to flow through the house.


	3. Lunch with George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges POV of lunch with his friends

Monday- Afternoon 11:06

George is extremely tired already, something about English just drains him. Waddling to the lunchroom across campus seems like hell with the sticky heat that makes George feel nauseous. “Daryl!” seeing his friend perks George as he speed walks to their table. “Hey man! You look a little tired Georgie, do you want some water or something?”. George immediately takes him up on this offer and chugs half of Daryl's water bottle. Small chat ensues as they walk over to the lunch line. “Did you hear what happened last night?” Daryl whispers at George. 

“No? I was way too busy studying ``George answers truthfully. “Some guys broke into the aquarium and graffitied some of it. Do you think he was involved?”. George isn't very surprised anymore when he hears about the latest shit Clay was most likely involved in. “It was definitely him and that group of assholes he hangs around now.” “LANGUAGE!” Daryl whispers yells. “Sorry, sorry! Where's everyone else?” Daryl looks around and promptly spots the rest of their friend group. “They're at the table and from the looks of it Tommy and Toby are fighting again.” George rolls his eyes “of course they are”. After getting their food George and Daryl return to their group and attempt to stop Tommy from murdering Toby over chicken nuggets.


	4. Clays afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've actually decided on a plot that I think will be interesting to read! Clay and Georges stories will be intertwining soon enough (;

Monday afternoon -11:26

Clay spends most of his morning coding new add-ins for Minecraft but a dull ache in his back persuades him to get out of his worn desk chair. The thunk of his feet on the floor seems to alert someone downstairs that he’s on the move. “Clay! Get the fuck down here right now.” Hearing the anger in his father’s tone clay knows he isn’t looking for a friendly father-son chat, he’s out for blood. 

Walking down the stairs Clay looks over to his sister’s abandon room, Ever since mom took her away from here things have been so much worse. The smell of cigarettes and cheap alcohol waft through the house like a sick reminder of the sins and pain committed in these empty halls. Arriving in the living room immediately his father digs into him, ”you useless bum! Skipping school again like the idiot you are. Clay cringes at his father’s harsh words. “Your mom left because she was sick of your shit, it’s all your fault those bitches left.” 

His father gets up from the couch he was previously sitting on. “Come here little fag, I’m gonna put this cigarette out on that ugly face of yours so you can Now at this point in his life Clay was a nice 4 inches taller than his dad and stronger too, fighting back would be easy but Clay made a promise to himself to never lay a hand one someone like his dad does. Fear riddle its way through Clay’s spine as his father sways closer to him. “Please dad just sit back down, you don’t need to do this.” Clays dad inches closer and about a foot away he falls down with a loud thunk, the many drinks consuming him as he passes out. 

Running back to his room Clay puts his head in his hand and sends thanks to God for saving him this one time. Tears threaten to fall and the air feels thick and constricting in his small room. “I need fresh air or I’m going to choke” Clay whispers to himself. Slipping past his father’s black-out drunk body clay leaves his house walking in whatever direction his body decides is best.


	5. Overdue meeting

Afternoon, 2:19

George

“Shit” Glaring down at the phone in his hand George curses under his breath. His mom is of course going to be gone for two weeks and decided the best time to tell George would be after she left. “That just like her, aways gone without a goodbye. Id like to see what she did if I just left like that someday.” The bell-ringing snaps George out of his thoughts, running down the hallway to honors chem George has a hundred things racing through his mind. 

As a child, George always tried to be the best to impress his mom because maybe if he could be smart shed love him enough to stay around unlike his dad. Chem goes by without any issues and George leaves out the back of the school to avoid his friends. As much as he loves them he wasn’t in a mood to talk. Deciding to gong the long way soon turned out to be a mistake as George takes a wrong turn and ends up in some random park drenched in sweat. After a sip from a water fountain, George finds shelter on a shady bench close to a playground. The sun felt too bright, too cheery for how angry George was. Suddenly a small shake to the bench alerts George to someone else on the bench next to him. 

Assuming it to be some young child’s parent watching them play on the equipment George keeps his eyes closed to avoid any conversation. A small familiar yawn has gorgeous blue eyes opening in a heartbeat. Turning to the left George makes eye contact with an egregiously tall dirty blonde teen. That sharp jaw, those eyes with flecks of what looked like golden feathers floating on an emerald pool. “Clay” the name floats off of Georges’s tongue like syrup. “Hey George, it’s been a minute how have you been?” George can sense the tension in his simple words. “I’ve been ok, How are you? I hear about your weekly shenanigans constantly so I know you been keeping busy even out of school.”


	6. Please stay

Afternoon - 2:30

Clay

Clays legs throb from his long walk, at one point in time this would have been easy. He hates feeling inadequate and weak but he knows rest is needed if he wants to make it back home later. In the distance, a small park piques his interest. The sound of his sneakers hitting the pavement make him cringe on his way over. He scans over the park standing in the entrance when a certain brown-haired boy sitting alone is noticed. Clay knows it’s a bad idea after what happened all those years ago between them but he can’t help himself. 

At first, George doesn’t pay any attention to his presence but a small involuntary noise immediately alerts him of the boy in his presence. A small “Clay” breaks the silence between the two. Clay knows George is shocked and he’s desperate to try to break the strange feeling between them “Hey George, it’s been a minute how have you been?”. Fuck that probably sounded so dumb “I’ve been ok, How are you? I hear about your weekly shenanigans constantly so I know you been keeping busy even out of school.” well seems George is just as judgemental as always. 

“George you know I don’t want to be running around with them, I just can’t be home.” he immediately sees Georges’s eyes soften and the mention of home. “Is it still as bad as it was?’ with a sigh clay replies, “Mom left, took D with her too, it’s gotten a lot worse. Your mom sticking around?”. George chews on his lip for a second before replying “nope”. Silence consumes them for what feels like an eternity. “You should come back to school Clay.” George finally says. 

“Why? So I can get teased for always coming to school covered in bruises? We both know even if I wanted to I’m a wanted man now. I cant been seen around there anymore.”. The purple hue in the sky alerts George of what time it is. “Clay finals are this week, I need to get home.” Without another word, George stands up and walks away.


	7. quick note

I'm planning on trying to get a bunch of chapters out tomorrow and Monday! I also just wanted to quickly say if you want to see some of my bad art my tumblr is decaffeinatedinfluencerbeard


End file.
